forsoketfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Maxi's guide to sailing
Harr ye lads! And welcome to me old guide fer sailin. You think you has what it takes ye land lurber? Well, you ain't. But don't ya worry. Dis' here guide will help the teach yea. Don't ya skeddadle on this one! This is important! I've set this up in different levels. And named them after what you need to know about the boat depending on what yer planning to do onboard. Difficulty: Passenger Able body sailor A Sailor is expected to be able to preform the most vital tasks onboard. Without people with this knowledge, sailing will be impossible, please do take your time and learn this information properly. Fundamental knots: Hoisting and managing the sails: Spirbomm Beslå Båtshake 'Officer:' The biggest differnce from a sailor and an officer is the knowlege of navigation. Anyone can turn the wheel of the ship, with better or worse sucess, but someone who knows nothing about navigation does not know where is is, where he is heading or where he can go. Navigation is vital. Nautical mile FIXME One Knot(knop), that is one minut of latitute(distansminut) FIXME 'Captain:' Much of this knowlegde is about off coast navigation and sailing. The biggest difference is, apart from experience and and deepring knowlege of the ship, to know as many of the tricks of sailing as possible, even those not obviously necessary. Here are a list of some of those extensive trips that might be good to know. Compass errors This is probably the only thing really valuable to know on the Captain level of knowing things on board (I've tried to list them in an order) Not really a big deal when you are close to shore and only make rough estimates on the compass and manly navigate by land or lighthouses, but can make a big difference out at sea, especially without GPS/GLONASS/COMPASS navigation information. The Compass is a magnet, floating in a solution divided into 360 parts. It normally points in a north south direction, towards its magnetic poles (not the earth geograpichal poles, that is that the compass might be useless exremly far north or south due to the magnetic and geograpic poles being on a large distance away from each other.) Normally this functions well, FIXME magnetic varations Radio Positioning This is perhaps a bit of overcourse since we do not have a directional radio onboard. But hell, here is the How-To anyway in a nice step-by step- instruction. Radio positioning is a form av navigation where, instead of navigating by lighthouses, you navigate by radio beacons. And can in that way find out exactly where you are on the sea chart. #Tune in a strong staion, physically turn the radio around an imaginary axel and listen for the location of the maximum signal by juding when the signal is at it stongest. #Now rotate the radio until the signal is at its weakest. Logically this is in a 90 degree angle from it strongest point. Now note the compass bearing, the direction of the signal should be at the edge of radio, where it is slimmest (and stongest when the broadside of the radio is positioned towards the radio transmission) #Do this for another two-three radio stations, remember to note the bearings! #With this information you can now plot where you are on a map by noteing the intersection of the radiomasts signals with you bearings.'' Note that the bearings can just as well be 180 degrees wrong. That is, you cant say if the signal has come from your compass reading or from 180 degrees behind it!'' Sextant We have a sextant! and here is the instuction on how to use it.. oh, you're not sure what a sextant is? Well, luckiey then I'm here fer ya! A sextant is a naviation device. Not really that useful for shorter passages, but can be of great value on longer trips. Before the GPS, this was the only way to know you're exact position out at sea with nothing to see but the horizon. There are several drawbacks to the sextant however, you can only use it once a day, (at noon) you cannot use it on a FIXME Laws and techincalities Special: Special Knots Mechanic Carpenter Sail Category:Sailing